Galil ACE
Overview The Galil ACE can be thought of a cross between the M4 and the AK-47. Although its predecessor is the AK-47, it is more on the M4's side (statistically). However, there are some flaws with this gun. Although this is one of the smaller assault rifles, it is quite heavy. The G36E is known for its low portability, but the Galil ACE is surprisingly heavier than the G36E. It scores a low 55 point portability, along with the L85 series. The rate of fire is actually pretty decent, it is not the best, nor the worst. The average RoF for a assault rifle would be 74. But this weapon's rate of fire is a decent 72. That might not seem very different, but it is a major role. Since it's recoil pattern is so easy to handle, and the fire rate is actually pretty decent, it makes the Galil ACE a good weapon to tap-fire with. Although you CAN go full auto with it, it is highly recommended that you tap fire with it from medium to long ranges. Although the damage is pretty high (scoring a high 42 point damage), most other guns can outclass it in killing rate. It can score a weak 3 shot kill to a strong 4 shot kill. The weapon does have quite of a damage dropoff, but it should not be a problem, as you should be only using it for medium to close range combat. This weapon does also have quite of a accuracy problem. Despite being on the higher accuracy side of assault rifles, it is a few points less accurate than the L96A1. So it will have an issue picking off heads at a long distance (in short terms, it will fail in maps like Snow Valley and Kill Creek). As you can clearly see, this weapon has been compared to a lot of other guns. Why? This weapon is more of a all-around weapon. It is as if you had all the good stats of every popular gun even itself out and made this gun. Although it has good stats, a lot of weapons (such as the M4, AK-47, and the L85) outclass it very easily, statistically. So if you want to use this gun, it is recommended that you practice with other all-around guns like the SCAR series and the ACR. Most of the time, you should not be using this weapon (except for some good sport), as there are many other better weapons in line, waiting to be used. The M416 for example, is unlocked at quite a low rank and obviously outclasses the Galil. Although many negative things have been said (as long with good things), it should not discourage you from trying this weapon. Trivia *The weapons looks rather small compared to other Assault Rifles. *The weapon is more of a M4 series design rather than its predecessor, the AK-47. *The ingame model does not look anywhere close to the real Galil. *Galil ACE stands for: Galil Advanced Combat Edition. *The true galil's real name is the IMI Galil, being based off of the AK-47 family *Although being based off of the AK-47, if you actually check, the stats are closer to the M4's stats. Even though it is close to the m4, the AK and M4 are better than the galil in almost every way, statistically. Media Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles